We still continue
by Kallisto-anime-lover
Summary: Everything is over! Time for explanations! All the kind! How our favorite characters will react? A big journey for answers and questions is going to begin! Is everybody going to have a good and happy ending? Or some things will turn to be more painful than they thought? [sucks as a summary but it's ok for now :)!] SHIN/RAN HEI/KAZ...and the policemen of course! ahahahaha!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Finally my first story! Now i am on holidays and yes i have finally free time!Well i don't own Detective Conan! It 's just a fan story!I really hope you like it! AND my english aren't and the best as you can see! plz if i have mistakes i will be glad to hear them! so i can be more careful the next time!

ALSO!

"..." are thoughts!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The end of all?**

It is winter. The whole city is covered with snow. A beautiful landscape unfolds before your eyes! Something like this Shinichi was thinking sitting on the seat of the airplane to go from America to Japan…. It's all over

Yes ...

The Black Organization was dissolved and all her members were caught by the police! What a crazy chase! He traveled almost all over the world to catch them! And he finally succeeded! He also managed to get the documents that his little friend, Ai Haibara, needed to construct the antidote for the drug which was responsible for his transformation into Conan ... that girl who supported him until the very end, made it, and was a great success! He finally returned to his true form! He, at last, was Kudo Shinichi, the boy who was now 19 years, a detective known throughout Japan, who one day suddenly disappeared and began his life as Conan…

Conan ...

This name will he ever reuse it again? Huh ... What an irony! Finally after two years he finally managed to return to his real body and voice and now he is wondering about his previous figure… a child just 9 years old, named Edogawa Conan ...

Gaannggg

A jolt of the plane made him come out of his thoughts. He looked over his neighbor seat to see if the passenger is aroused. A pair of faded blue eyes stared at him sleepily.

-Huh? What happened?  
-A! You are awake Haibara? asked Shinichi startled.  
-Yes. I am very uncomfortable here….When will the plane arrive at the airport?  
-Hahahahahaha ... you have to see your face right now!But it is really strange! At first you didn't want to return to your real size and now you changed your mind very quickly!What's on your mind?  
-What's wrong with my face?! But yes, you're right ...I am hiding something! and she started laughing with glee but quietly ...  
Shinichi got scared with her response and start thinking ...  
"What am I going to do? Even if I ask her she won't tell me! Damn!" Shinichi thought and turned his head back to the window where he saw now the airport ...  
"Finally! I am back!" he thought with a huge smile on his face!  
When the plane landed Shinichi stood up from his seat and moved to the aisle of the airplane!  
-Let's go Haibara! We arrived! At last!, and continued to move forward.  
"You can be happy now Kudo-kun but we still haven't finished our mission" thought Ai and she stood up following our detective!

* * *

Well that was a little sort but don't worry! i really hope you like it! I a really into this story! And i am very excited! See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

HI HI HI! This is the second chapter of my story! hope you like it! and my english are not the best as you can see! if there is any problem plz tell me!

ALSO

"..." are thoughts

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**The return**

At the airport after they got their luggage they start walking to find professor Agasa when they heard someone shouting at them from afar!

-OOOiiiii Shinichiiii! Aaaaiiii-kun! OOOiiii !Over here!

He was professor Agasa who ran to catch up with them ...

-ah .. ah .. ah ... ffffoooouuuuu ... Finally! Do you know how fast you walk?  
-Hahahahaha sorry professor! The force of habit you see!  
- I am an old-man am now ! Please think about it! professor!  
-Never mind! Well! Shall we go?  
-Yes! Oi! Haibara! We're leaving! Ooooiiiii!  
-I heard! she said angrily as she approached with her luggage.

They entered the yellow scarab of professor Agasa and went to his house! Once they arrived and opened the door, three young children 9 years old went towards them ...

-Welcome! They shouted all together !

-AAAAAA! Hello! How are you? said stunned Shinichi.  
-Fine! said Ayumi and she continued: Am ..Mr. Shinichi who is this lovely lady!? And she showed adult Ai.  
-Eeee ..she is…Eeee…  
-I am a good friend of his., who is going to leave now! Okay?  
-E? Why!? asked Shinichi surprised.  
-The antidote I got was one of the old ones I made ... soon it will last and I got to go! she whispered to her friend .

Shinichi was left with an open mouth! "So this was the secret! She never meant to go back to her old self! So we must not say anything to these three for Haibara ... but I wonder if the professor said anything for me to them ?"

But before he could move he found the three little kids staring at him and after a long time Ayumi finally asked :

-Are you Conan-kun? Our Conan-kun?

Shinichi felt cold water run on his body. Ai, who was still in her adult form ,started to walk towards the basement trying to not be noticed! She completely ignored Ayumi's question... it wasn't her case anymore ... not anymore ... She smiled and said softly 'Good luck Kudo-kun'.  
Shinichi looked at the professor like asking for help but Agasa simply urged him to answer. "Shit! How fucked I am right now…well I can't do anything else.." though the detective and sat on the couch next to him ...

He finally answered:

-Yes, I am! he said sadly. And honestly I am very sorry for not telling you anything all this time ... especially to you Ayumi-chan ... I know how much you loved him! , and he bowed his head even more.

Ayumi then went and hugged him as much as she could because now he was bigger than her and then she told him that everything was okay and that she forgives him since her "boyfriend" was still there, just 10 years bigger!

Shinichi was amazed .. he just could not believe it ...no he could not ... but he knew that this little girl who was in front of him had crieda lot! She could not accept it easily and he duped the fact that she had already accepted it! And this time he was the culprit! But that was for the best! Because this way she could easily forget Conan, continue her life and make new friends!

-Mr Shinichi can I come to play with you sometimes?

Shinichi, Genta, Mitsuhiko and professor Agasa surprised ... they did not expect her to ask something like that!

-Shinichi-nissan would be the best to call me or plain Shinichi! NO sir ... and yes you can come whenever you want!  
-Oh! Thank you so much! Ayumi said cheerfully and went and sat next to him!

The others who watched just blink without understanding much about the mindset of the small girl. After some minutes Mitsuhiko and Genta proceeded toward the older boy on the couch.

-We learned about the organization and the risks you took to protect us and about Conan-kun and I got to say that we are still friends even if you're 10 years older than us ... and that you had to tell us from the beginning so we could help you! Because we are the detective boys!, boldly and proudly Mitsuhiko said.  
-And you have to know that we're not going to hurt Ayumi like you did! Ok?continued Genta angrily.

Shinichi was just out of place! When did they mature so much these 3 kids who every day until yesterday they were looking for treasures and adventures!?

-Okay! he simply replied.

Ai was listening from the stairs of the house leading to the basement as a 9 year old girl now. Finally after the end of the conversation she decided to show up!

-A! Ai-chan! Ayumi are you here? I thought that you would stay in America!

Then Shinichi and Ai turned and glared Agasa. The poor professor just smiled awkwardly not knowing what to say.  
-No ... I got bored and I returned, replied the little scientist!  
-Nice! cried all 3 with joy!  
-Well Ai-chan let's go out and play! said Ayumi with joy and pulled Ai out of the house followed by Genta and Mitsuhiko.

The kids came out in the garden to play football. In the room were now only Shinichi and professor Agasa. Agasa went and sat on the couch on the opposite side of Shinichi. He knew he had to give explanations for the things that he had said to the small ones and about how they reacted ... But he was very happy because he finally sees his younger friend again, like he was two years ago. A tall, smart and slim youngster with black hair and blue eyes full of life! A boy full of energy, who he no longer had to worry about anything! Just because everything was over.

He smiled with his thoughts, which was perceived by his prospective interlocutor.

-Oi! Why are you smiling? Do you have something that you should explain to me? and he lifted his eyebrow.  
-Hahahahaha it seems to me that I have to give you some explanations about our little friends.  
-Yes, you got that right professor. Well? What did you say exactly? And how they reacted. From the way they spoke to me I saw that you talked to them a long time ago!  
-Yes it's true. I can see that you're still a good detective! Hahahahaha! But one at a time please the questions!  
-Are you kidding me or it's my imagination?  
-No ... Well two weeks ago you called me and told me how you managed to finally uncover the Black Organization and then I decided to talk to them. You see, while you were Conan they were very worried because you left suddenly and had no contact with anyone all this time. I could not stand it anymore... and to tell you the truth, then I understood how you felt all this time you lived with Ran ...

As soon as he heard the name Ran , Shinichi felt a pain in his chest ... how much he missed her voice and her touch ... and how much he hurt her these last months while he was out of her life as Shinichi and as Conan ...  
Of course she would had learned about the persecution of the organization on television since Conan had given a short interview about it. Now she must be even more sad and heartbroken ...

-OOOOiiiiiii! Shinichiiiii! Can you hear me or I am talking by myself all this time? The angry professor start yelling!

-EEEEEEEEEE ... AAAAAAA Professor! hahahahahaha... , he bowed his head, sorry….  
-Okay, I repeat! When I told them that you are not Conan and that because of some drug they forced you to take you became a little boy and you name yourself Conan. They couldn't believe it! Certainly after many explanations they gradually began to get it... But Ayumi-chan did not like it at all ... it could not fit in her mind that the boy she liked was someone else and she had been crying for days the poor thing, repeating that everything it was a lie and that she did not want to see you again in front of her eyes! Fortunately when I explained to them about the whole situation she calmed down! But after that , Mitsuhiko and Genta started complaining because you didn't ask them to help you ... it seems to me that they still have not understood the seriousness of the situation ... my God, Agasa ended with a sigh.

Shinichi was just listening carefully without interrupting. He thought that their reactions were natural, but when he heard about the initial reaction of Ayumi he feared for the way Ran would react... How would she react?

-Shinichi! I'm starting to lose my patience! Huh? Shinichi? What happened? Why are you white as the snow outside? asked the anxious professor.  
-I am thinking about the way Ran will react…Did you tell her anything?  
-No. To tell you the truth I have not seen her lately and it seems to me very strange ... But you didn't say anything to the police did you?  
-No, I explained everything to them when we closed the case. Why!?  
-Because her parents may have heard something and told her! Remember? Her mother is a lawyer and her father a private detective!

Shinichi jumped up full of terror.

-Professor i should go! I have to find Ran!  
-Okay! And good luck! Agasa replied but Shinichi had already left the house. He had to find Ran as soon as possible ...

* * *

well that was the end! it was bigger! [yeah!] well hope you like it! plz review! see ya next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi mina! How are you? Well this is the 3 charapter! I don't own Detective conan! :P i hope you like my story! If i have any mistakes plstell me! my english aren't the best as you can see! but i am doing my best! ahhaahah

ALSO!

'...' ARE part of the dialoge

''...'' ARE thoughts!

... are shilence

AND I HAVE TO THANK MY FRIEND jonas1000 FOR HELPING ME WITH MY GRAMMAR AND PHRASES!

PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Desperation**

Shinichi ran nonstop in the snow. He had to find her. He had to explain her everything! He had to tell her everything! He felt the need to talk to someone ... He wanted to embrace her and tell her what he kept secret so many years! How much he loved her!

After some time he arrived out of the house who hosted him for the last two years. He tried to open the office door but it was locked! He climbed the stairs and rang the bell of the house but no one answered ...

"Strange'' he thought.''She is usually home by this time!''

He sat and waited outside the office! The café below Mouri's agency was closed. The time was 10pm and still no one of the Mouri family had showed up.

''Where is she? I'm four hours here... Did anything happened? Nah, Ran maybe stayed at Sonoko's and uncle is still playing mahjong'', thought our protagonist and retired to his house because he was too tired from the trip and the wait outside the door of her house.

His house was empty!. His parents were still in America. Journalists and editors were chasing his father, Yusaku Kudo, to finish his new book! He walked through the hall and began to climb the stairs to go to take a hot bath and sleep! The next day he had a job to finish!

* * *

The next morning

Shinichi woke up late in the afternoon around 4pm ! The sun's rays entered the room from the half-open window. With this little light you could see a room cluttered and dusty. Shinichi remembered the times when Ran came and snuggle despite his complaints! ''Good times'' he thought and got out of bed. He dressed and left again for the detective agency. He arrived outside of the office door and rang the bell. No answer. ''Again?'' he thought.  
He descended the stairs and entered the café that was under the agency.

-Good morning! Are you alone or are you waiting for someone else? asked the cheerful waitress.  
-Eeee no, I will not stay ...just...I would like to ask you... do you know where Detective Mouri is? Because I can't find him anywhere -AAA! Mouri-san left on holidays with some old classmates from school two days ago, I think, if I remember correctly!  
-Oh ... and his daughter?  
-Uh ... I do not know ... I haven't see her here for a week now but I don't know anything about that, she replied sadly. If you do not need anything else I got to go back to my work,she said and she left.  
-A! yes yes sorry and thanks! he replied.

He left the café and started walking towards an unknown direction. Then he remembered the words of the professor the day before.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

-But you haven't said anything to the police right?  
-No, I explained everything to them when we closed the case. Why!?  
-Because her parents may have heard something and told her! Remember? Her mother is a lawyer and her father a private detective!

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

He began to tremble ...''If Ran learned about all these and not from me then I lost her forever ..I must find her!'' and he started running to her mother's office hoping he will find her there!

After a few minutes later

He knocked on the office door. The secretary opened.

-Hello, you have an appointment with Kisiki-sensei?  
-No, but I have to talk to her now! said loudly Shinichi.  
-I'm sorry sir but you cannot do this! Currently Kisaki-sensei has client and ...  
-I do not care! interrupted the roughened Shinchi!WE NEEED TO TALK NOW! he started screaming. -But ... daze the secretary unable to respond.

Then the door of the inner office opened.

-What is this fuss!? asked Ran's mother full of query! Sir, you are in a law firm, not in the field! said the lawyer turning to Shinichi.

As soon as she saw him, her eyes opened wide and her face darkened and with harsh voice continued:

- What are you doing here Mr. Kudo?  
-Huh? Kisaki-sensei we have to talk! said the bewildered detective.  
-We have nothing to say and I will ask you to leave right now otherwise I will call the guards, said aggressively Ran's mother.  
-I don't go anywhere until we talk! Shinichi replied ignoring her threats.  
-I SAID LEAVE! she started shouting to her interlocutor!  
-NO! started shouting and our detective without being able to understand the reason of all this tension.

Kisaki saw that Shinichi was not meant to shake and finally after a long time she surrendered.

-Okay if you want it so much ... we'll talk as soon as I finish with the client…she said and walked back into her office.

Shinichi sat on the couch behind him trying to calm down ...

''But what happened? Did something happened to Ran because of me? What will I do?''

After half an hour the client left and Shinichi walked into the office. On the other side of the office a distraught lawyer was ready to explode!

-Nice! Tell me what do you want!?  
-First, why are you talking to me like this?  
-You dare to ask me the reason? Kisaki started shouting. After all you did to my daughter, you dare to show your face in front of me and ask me the reason?  
Shinichi hearing these words fell from the skies. How was Ran? Where is she?! He must find her!

-Where is Ran? he asked in a serious tone.

-You don't need to know! I don't want you near my daughter! All men are the same! You think only about yourselves! No one else! You know how much you broke her heart? How betrayed she felt? She cried for days when she learned that you were Conan! Her little brother! The boy to whom confided her secrets and pain for her love and her desire to see him again! And you were simply listening and watching her cry but you never opened your mouth to tell her that you were with her all this time! How arrogant are you! Who do you think that you are anyway?! Huh?

Kisaki turned red from her voices! She felt relief because finally she said what she kept inside her for so long!  
Shinichi was stunned from what she said. What has he done? How all this happened? Why did he follow those guys in black that day at the amusement park! Why? Why? All were gone now ... but nevertheless was unfair what the lawyer had said . It was not all his fault... No…

-It is not like that … he finally managed to answer the disconsolate detective ...  
-What?  
-It's not LIKE THAT! I did everything to protect her ... all of you! From this organization! You would be killed! If they had learnt that Kudo Shinichi was still alive we'd all be dead! ... I had to find them and stop them before it is too late! The last months Heiji and I were trying to catch them ... and we finally did it .. and now ... and now ..., he stopped for a while and then continued, now this happened! Ran learned from someone else the truth ... not from me ... and ... and ...  
-Wait wait... What organization ?Who was under threat?asked the bewildered Kisaki.

Kudo remained motionless while staring at the Kisaki surprised ...

-You do not know anything about the whole affair?  
-No… only that you were Conan and that so long you were the one who had been solving all cases and my husband,answered calmly Kisaki.  
-Are you kidding me ?  
-Nope…

Shinichi began to smile! He walked a bit and sat in the chair in front of the office. -Okay then ... I'll tell you everything from the start!

And he began to talk. After quite a few hours when he finished ,Kisaki was looking at him as if he saw an alien ...

-Okay ... thank you very much for your complete update, but i still don't forgive you! This is something that my daughter will decide! And as for my husband I will talk to him! Don't worry!

Shinichi stood up from his chair and asked ... 'Where is Ran?'

-On vacation together with Sonoko in Hawaii ... Do not try to call her because her mobile phone right now is at the botton of the ocean! And Sonoko changed her number who is unknown ! Sorry Kudo ...  
-No, never mind! I'll find her! I promise! And I will clarify it all!he said and walked out of the office!

Kisaki stood up and walked towards the window. 'Good luck Kudo ... My daughter is stubborn! It will be very difficult to change her mind ... And especially now that she is together with Sonoko ... ooohhhhhhh'

Shinichi headed for profrssor Agasa's house .. he had to talk to Haibara ...

* * *

Ok that was the end of this chapter! Hahahaha i made her mad...Kisaki-sensei... But i will continue! I will make a big story![a normal size always!]

I really hope you like it! If you need anything to tell about the story review! bye bye! see ya next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! How are you!? I finally bring my self to write this chapter because this week i am running up and down for a party i am having and everyone is like OMG HOW MANY ARE GOING TO COME? WHAT ABOUT THE DRINKS AND THE FOOD AND THE MUSIC! hahahaahah well yeah...

ANYWAY! i want thank the people who make this story their favorite and alert story ! it means a lot to me!

i don't own Detective Conan!

I WANT TO THANK jonas1000 FOR HELPING ME WITH MY GRAMMAR AND OTHER MISTAKES I MAKE!

as you can see my English aren't and the best haahahaah...

ALSO

'...' are thoughts

''...'' are part of the dialog

... are silence!

please enjoy! :)!

* * *

CHAPTER 4

PLANS

When he arrived at professor's Agasa house , he started shouting:

-HAIBARA! OOIIIIII! HAIBARA!

But nobody answered ...

-Ts ... Where is she when I need her?

Then his cell phone rang ...

-Yes? Kudo spea…

-Kudoooooo! an out of rage voice heard from the other end of the line. Please tell me that Kazuha is with you or that you have seen somewhere!

-Ha…Hattori? said the startled Shinichi . What happened and call me like that?

-Let the questions and answers! he continued to shout the other detective.

-No, nothing of what you asked! But what happened?

-Kazuha! Disappeared!

-Huh? What? How?

- Oh , I don't know! Let me ask her…ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?

-No , dude really I haven't seen her at all ... To tell you the truth nor Ran I've seen, sadly Shinichi replied.

-What?asked Heiji puzzled . Hey, are they somewhere together?

-I don't know for Kazuha but Ran is along with Sonoko on vacation ... Hawai i believe...

-Hhhhmmmm... ,and silent fell.

Then Heiji's room's door opened and Heiji's mother appeared.

-Heiji! Kazuha is with Ran-san and Sonoko-san… don't worry!

-And how do you know this?

-She just called and told me!

-Whaaatt? When I call her she doesn't pick up the phone!

-Because you're friends with Kudo and she doesn't want to talk with someone who has as a friend a big liar!

-Aha ...You heard Kudo? Because of you I am going through all these! Kudooooo!

-Yeah ... so a big liar huh? whispered Shinichi.

-Oh yes ... you didn't talk to her?

-Basically, I just came yesterday and I haven't found her anywhere these two days! It's like you heared! She is on vacation idiot!

-And how she learned about the whole situation? I mean, from who? Do not tell me from the cops ... idiot!

-I am afraid so ... did you see how quickly someone learns the news? asked ironically Shinichi.

-I see it and I can't believe it ... Well I am taking the first train I find and I am coming right away !

-Huh? Ok! Shinichi answered and hung up.

At that time Ai entered the house.

-Oh Kudo-kun what are you doing here at this hour? You didn't talk to Ran? Let me guess ... She learned the truth from someone else and now she doesn't want to see you in front of her anymore and now you're desperate ...

Shinichi left with open mouth and eyes wide open!

-But how do you know?

-Look at your face! You are for pity! and she began to laugh .

-OI OI OI! My condition is not a joke you know!

-Hmm maybe not but your face yes! Hahahahaha!

Shinichi blushed and sat on the couch before he loose it for sure…

-Yeah you got thumbs up ... And stop laughing already!

-And what do you think of doing? Ai asked trying to hold back her laughter.

-I do not know, really... now she considers me as a liar ...what an irony! When you consider the fact that I did everything for her! Now she doesn't even want to hear me ! If she wished it , she wouldn't leave ... she would find me and make me explain to her everything ... To explain for God's sake! he suddenly cried trying to hold back his anger without any success…

-Well, then let her go ... Ai whispered as she approached him... She doesn't understand ... and it seems like she will never understand ... Stay ... Stay here with me…forever….

Shinichi looked bewildered and unable to shake from his position ... Haibara ... what did she just say?Forget her? How is this even possible? After so many years of effort, after so many years of waiting ... But perhaps it is better… so ... yeah ... she could be free from him and continue her life ... Without him ... He was responsible for her pain ... As her mother had said to him ... Yes ... this will do ... he will let her go ... if she doesn't want to listen to him then it would be better that way ...

-So what do you think? Ai asked again. Will you let her? Will you stay with me?

-No Haibara ...he replied decisively ... Not yet!.. Nothing is over yet , and stood up. I'm leaving!

-I'll wait ... as long a sit takes if she finally reject you , Ai said as she saw him leave once again ... ''Ha! Now I started to look like her. Perhaps I began to understand her ... What it means to wait for someone like Kudo ...'' Ai thought and lay down on the couch where the detective sat a while ago ...

* * *

Shinichi walked through the night towards his house. When he opened the door he saw a blonde silhouette goes before him and hugging him tight!

-Shin-chan! How I missed you my love! Congratulations solving your own case! and gave him a kiss on the cheek, hugging him even tighter!

-Mom!? What are you doing here!? When did you come? I thought you would live abroad until the end of winter!

-We came this afternoon and you were gone! Can you explain that to me? What happened to Ran-chan? And she glared him as she removed him from her chest.

-What do you know? he grabbed her and began shaking her ! What did you learn? Where is Ran?

-Relax Shin-chan! And yes we saw her in Hawaii ...She didn't even talk to us... after of much pressure she finally spoke to us! What happened Shin-chan? started shouting an angry Yukiko.

-Yukiko relax, the voice of Yusaku came from the kitchen.

-But don't you remember in what condition was Ran when we spoke with her?

-How was it? the young detective asked uneasily.

-Very badly my dear son, Yusaku replied calmly.

Shinichi felt as if he was struck by lightning.

-Shin-chan!

- She learned that so many years I was Conan ... I don't know what else she knows, and walked to the middle of the house.

-What do you mean, you do not know what else she knows? You didn't talk with her? asked Yukiko.

-NO! No... no ...

-Eeeeee? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?GO AND FIND HER! Yukiko started shouting at her son.

-Very easy huh?

-Aaaaaaaaaaa! When someone is talking to you , you just never listen! Like your father!

-Huh? Shinichi asked confused .

-We saw her in Hawaii along with Sonoko and your best friend's girlfriend... How was her name again?

-Kazuha ... her name is Kazuha… AND SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! a voice came from the door of the house and a reddened detective was standing over there.

- Ha..Hattori? asked surprised Shinichi. How did you come so quickly?

-I came by a helicopter hihihihihihi! Hattori said with a smile from ear to ear.

-And where did you get the helicopter? You stole it huh? and the other detective started laughing.

-Huh? No asshole ...! A tycoon sent me here as a thank you for a case that I solved for him! See what you got when you have many acquaintances? and he proudly walked towards , the young women are in Hawaii !? Very nice! How are e going there?he continued.

-You were my friend who just said that you need acquaintances or rather that you have a wealth of acquaintances weren't ya? Shinichi said with a grin on his face.

-E? ... yes! But no for so far away! Hahahahaah , and began walk slowly away to escape the murderous gaze of Shinichi.

-Guys don't worry! said cheerfully Yukiko as she opened her arms! We will send you there! So get ready for a long trip! RIGHT MY LOVE? and turned to her husband who was standing at the door of the kitchen silent!

-Yes darling! he answered smiling.

-NICE! GO BOYS! Shout joyfully Yukiko and she started climbing the stairs of the house followed by two voiceless boys and one not surprised husband.

* * *

well that was the end of the 4th chapter! i really hope you like it! :)! hahahaah well now the big journey is going to begin! you really have no idea how things are going to be! well...neither me! ahhaahah! see ya next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

HI! EVERYONE! THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT! AND THE FAVS AND THE ALERTS! THAT MEANS A LOT TO ME!

WARNING! WARNING! PLEASE READ ME !

well before you continue to the story let me give you some information about the time line of the story!

1. we have winter and DECEMBER!

2. Shinichi finished with the case about the black organisation the last week of November!

3. Shinichi came back to Japan the third week of December on Monday[chapter 1] and talked with professor Agasa and the children and then went for the first time to Ran's house the same day [chapter 2]

4. Shinichi went for the second time to ran's house and then to kisaki and talked with haibara and Heiji and his parents[who came back the same day] and Heiji came to Shinichi's house on Tuesday! [chapter 3 and chapter 4]

...yep think the line..hahahaha a little crazy but it's ok! if you have any questions ask me freely!

also think that 1 December is Monday and continue!

i don't own Detective Conan! Please enjoy! Everything is for fan!

* * *

Chapter 4

The other side

**On the first week of December [two weeks before Shinichi's arrival to Japan from America] day Tuesday!**

Ran woke up, she washed, got dressed and made breakfast. It was just the two of them ... she and her father. Conan left with his parents. She felt so alone ... And Shinichi had disappeared too ... He hasn't called months now ... and Heiji too according to Kazuha... What happened anyway? Why no one ever explain anything?

These and many other questions were shaken in the mind of the girl while she was eating her breakfast silently. After finishing her breakfast she mop up the table and walked along with Sonoko , who had came to get her to go to school together.

-Good morning Ran! Sonoko said to her best friend.

-Morning ... Ran replied softly.

-Aaaaaa Ran ! Forget them already and move on!

-How do I do that Sonoko? Conan was my little brother and I miss him ... and the mystery otaku friend of mine too ...

-Ran what about Shinichi? Sonoko asked with curiosity.

Ran lowered her head with great grief and after a while she replied.

-Nothing ...he hasn't shown any sign of life in the last two ,three months ... at least those two years I had Conan and I could learn from him Shinichi's news! Now ... he doesn't even call... or send messages ... as if the earth opened and swallowed him up ... I cannot stand it anymore , and she began to cry in the middle of the street.

Sonoko watched her , trying to find a way to make her calm , but she was very angry with Shinichi. How can he do this? He doesn't love her anymore? He doesn't care anymore?

- Come on Ran. Come on, she said and pulled her by the hand. Let's get out of here! and smiled.

-But what about school? Where are we going? asked the startled Ran.

-Let the school for once! Today is your day! We go wherever you want! Yes? So where do you want to go first?

-Hmmm... Let's go to the mall! We haven't been there for a long time! Together! I mean only the two of us! Because then … Conan was always with us…yes…always , and she made sad face.

-Aaaaaa ! Ran! Forget about them already! For now let's focus on you...only! Okay?

-Okay ... she replied smiling and she followed her friend to the mall.

The day passed quietly with laughs and joy! They bought clothes, they ate ice cream ... yes in the winter! They saw and talked with acquaintances ... but they couldn't imagine what awaited them at noon ...

At noon they decided to go to the office of Ran's mother who was a famous layer. When they got into the office they heard her screaming on the phone.

-WHAT? she said. But how is this even pos...? It is impossible!

-Mom?asked Ran shocked by her mother's behavior.

-RAN? WHAT ARE DOING YOU HERE? the layer screamed when she saw Ran and continue talking on the phone: "yes …yes she is here… I know ... bye and thanks ... for ...the update ..." she hanged up the phone and sat in her chair.

-Mom who was on the phone? And why are you like that? Ran kept asking demanding explanations.

-Ran please sit first …you too Sonoko ...I got to tell you something very important...

Ran sat full of anxiety! 'What could it be? Did anyone got hurt?' and then she felt a hand grip her own ... it was Sonoko. She turned and looked at her. Then she felt a little better because she realized that her best friend would be there for her no matter what!

-Ran first of all ... Shinichi is in America ...

-WHAT? both girls screamed.

-Once he finished such a terrible case he had ...

-Really? That's means that he will return? asked Ran full of hope seeing him again.

-Em ... no right now ...because he... is ... you see ... at the hospital!

-WHAT? I must go there ... I should be there!

-Even if you go there and reach for him you will not find him , Kisaki cut her ,... but Conan ... I am sorry ...

-WHAT DO YOU MEAN? SHINICHI DIED?No! No! No! Ran shocked.

-Nooooo!At the hospital there is no one named Shinichi! But he is at the hospital… as Conan… CONAN WAS SHINICHI ALL THIS TIME!

Ran stayed there and just watched her mother trying her best to tell her that ... that ...Shinichi was Conan or else Conan was Shinichi...

-NO! THIS ISN'T! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! Ran started shouting .

-He admitted it himself to the Japanese police...

-No no no ... no! No! But I had seen him together with Conan! THEY WEREN'T the same person!

-Yes ... Conan then was Ai-kun... she was disguised as Conan to trick you….

-No no no ... and she began to cry. Why so many lies? Why me? You want to tell me now , that all this time he was with me and he was laughing with my pain? How could he? and she continued to cry.

Kisaki approached her and hug her! '' Sshhhh…my love... everything will go well ... I'll protect you ... I will always be there for you ... like Sonoko! Eh Sonoko?

Then Sonoko began to lose it and she started shouting :

-That bastard! I'll kill him! He will not escape! I swear! He will Pay for it! Gngnggrrrrrrrrrrrr ...!

-Sonoko calmed down my heart! Try to calm yourself, Kisaki tried to calm her.

-How can I calm down? Sonoko said wildly.

-Can you two leave me alone for a while?suddenly Ran asked.

-Huh? said Sonoko and Kisaki together ... are you sure? Sonoko continued .

-Yes, and shook her head ... please ...!

The two interlocutors left the office as requested by Ran ...she should be left alone to think. She sat in the chair behind the desk and century began watching the view ... it was beautiful. From there she could see so many places that were reminiscent of him...

She couldn't get it yet. So many years she lived a lie ... she felt so isolated and stupid ... All this time she had been waiting for someone who was so close and yet so far away from her ... who never told her the truth ... Really ... how many lies he had told her? Why did he do this? After so many years of friendship how could he betray her like that? He didn't care at all for her? She was the one who was wrong ... She shouldn't believe in him... no...And that night in London ... he must had said it on purpose ... to reassure her! Yes ... and that lie might have been... one of the many other lies he had told her ...

She stood up and walked towards the window ... she touch it with her hand , approached her head on the window and looked down.

-It's so high , she muttered, maybe if I fell from so high , the air could pull out of my head all my problems ... hahaha Yes…it's only one step and…

-Are you crazy? the voice of Sonoko heard in the room. Do shit like this and I will never forgive you! Ya hear me? Sonoko cried.

-Sonoko? What are you doing here? Dind't I say that I wanted to be alone? Why did you en..

-Are you insane? You have been here for hours now so I came to see how are you doing!And I heard you say something about suicide!

-Huh? Oh no! ... Ran tried to explain .

- Forget him! From the moment that he made you cry and made you thinking about killing yourself you , he doesn't deserve you! We'll leave! We go on holiday!

-Ah? What? And school?

-Don't worry! The last 2 weeks of December [third and fourth] our class is going on a trip to America! Remember? And we will go Hawaii!

-Huh? Now?! It's winter! And where are we going to stay?I don't have enough money ...

-Don't worry about things like that! We are talking about Hawaii! It will be like summer!

-Are you sure about it?

-Nope! Let's go! , and she began to pull her on her arm to get out of the office.

- Wait! said Ran and resisted . Don't say anything to my mother... about what you heard ...she will be sad...

-Yes ... but you promise me that you will not tell again nothing like that or think okay?

-Ok, Ran nodded and they left the office.

They informed the lawyer who gave them her approval and they left for home! They had to prepare their own plans for their trip! Their class will be leaving next Friday[in the second week of December]...

The next day at school they got permission from the manager to not attend the outing in America next week. And the next Thursday they were both on the aircraft company of Suzuki for Hawaii!

-Ran ... I know that you are still upset ... you want to talk about it? Sonoko asked her best friend.

-Well I'm not ... Why do you say that? Ran asked innocent.

-Don't tell me that you're okay! Your mother told me that you have been crying every night since you learned about Shinichi and at school you always look out , you don't pay attention and your nerves are gotten worse from day to day!

Ran were looking the rich girl passively! She was very tired. She had lost almost all her energy the last week ... She wanted explanations .. but she could not afford to call him ... Then again she didn't want to hear anything ... and the fact that his case is finished for 2 weeks now and he still hasn't call her ... oh yes,, he was hospitalized! But it was okay now according to her father ... she was tired ... tired of worrying and waiting for him...

-Hahaha...no Sonoko well ... I'm just a bit tired, and she smiled faintly ... now going on holiday I'll be fine!

-Hey~! I have a surprise for you! Come on!

Ran became a bit anxious ... 'could it be Shinichi?' she thought ... 'what will I do? How would I talk to him? That is ... ' and then she heard a woman's voice!

-Ran-chan!

Ran looked up and saw a girl , at her age , with two braids left and right and a couple of emerald eyes ...

-Kazuha-chan! But what are you doing here? How?Your school?

-Ran-chan! You didn't know? Our schools are going together to America!

-And how did you get here!?

-Sonoko-chan invited me! You see a few days ago I called you to tell you about Heiji and Kudo-kun but Sonoko picked up the phone ,she explained me what happened and here I am!

-And Heiji? Ran asked .

-This moron! Along with Conan or else Kudo-kun is in America! All this time he had told me nothing and he didn't even call! I don't want to see him in front of me again! Mmmmmmmmmooooooooo!

-Oh so bad ... hahahaha…..

After some time they finally arrived in Hawaii ... It was hot but the weather seemed it would rain so they rushed to go at Sonoko's house. In the afternoon, after the rain stopped they walk to the port ... Ran stared at her cell ...

-Ran! Ran!Ran!Sonoko started shouting!

-Huh? Oh Sonoko! What is it?

-Why are you looking at your phone?Are you going to call him? E? e? e?

- Sonoko! What are you talking about?! Why would I call him!? asked Ran full of surprise!

-Ran-chan don't call him! He is a big liar like Heiji!

And that moment Kazuha's phone rang . She looked at it and ignored it.

-Who is callig? Ran asked.

-Heiji! Leave him alone! When I was calling him he never picked it up! And also he never called back! Let him go fuck himself!

-At least he calls you now...Shinichi hasn't even call yet... the karate girl sadly replied .I feel so lonely…, she continued.

And then she took her phone and say "mmoooo! I can't wait for him to call! I will call him and ask for explanations!"

-No! Sonoko and Kazuha said together and tried to get the phone from Ran!

-Let me go , Ran sreamed.

-No! the other two answered.

And then within a few seconds the mobile slipped from the hands of the girls and fell in the sea ... all three were stannic . In the end Sonoko said :

-Ha .. nice .. now you will not be able to call him ...! Better this way!

-Yes! But he can't call either! Ran angrily replied and returned to the hotel.

In the evening she called her mother from the hotel to explain her that she didn't have a phone anymore...

-Yes mom .. so I'll be the one who will be calling you..ok?

-Yes my heart ... But before closing I gotta tell you something ... Sit first… Okay ... all this time it wasn't your father who was solving all these cases ... and neither Sonoko ... but Shinichi…..

Ran was extremely surprised... How could he do this ?

-Ooh really? She replied sweet! He managed to break down and other people... thumbs up ... continued angrily the little girl..

-Yes ... it is a sad fact and it will ...

-However he is awesome! ... He always managed to lie in front of my face ... ha ... why am I even depressed about it? I don't get it! ... it's over ... Mom it's over! Please do not ever speak to me about this liar! No more ...

-Yes..I understand you but please it would be good if you do not say anything to Sonoko ... your father is in bad mood... you understand...

-Ok no problem! I know what I am going to do. Ok then I have to leave because they are calling me! Goodbye! I love you!

-Me too my love! And you have to know that I will always be beside you!

-Thanks mom! ... goodbye! and she hanged up…

She crossed the living room and she saw Sonoko and Kazuha waiting for her!

-Nice! Let's go find some boys! Sonoko started and she drag them outside the hotel ... the same thing continued and the other days! And there were successes with some boys! The best way to forget.

On Saturday of the same week Ran accidentally met with Shinichi's parents ... naturally she wanted to avoid them but in the end she didn't succeed …

-Ran-chan we finally found you! Why are you always leaving? Did we do something wrong?

'you didn't but your son did!' she thought but she replied '' no no it's just that they call me whenever you saw me and that the reason I was always leaving!"

-Oh… well ok! If you say so! We will be here until Monday ... if you need something, come and tell us okay?

-Ok !she agreed and left again..

-Ne… Yusaku did you see that Ran-chan was a little down? As if something happened!?

-I am afraid yes my dear. We will ask Shinichi once we got home!

- OMG! When am I going to do with that son of mine! He always causing problems!

* * *

well to saw you better the weeks:

_**DECEMBER**_

**The last week** **DAYS** **week 1 ** ** week 2** **week 3**

** of November** : ** M** - Shinichi comes back [read 3]

Shinichi finishes ** T** Ran learns about shinichi - Shinichi decides to go find Ran [read 4]

the case ** W**

** T** - Ran Sonoko and Kazuha

are going to Hawaii..ran lost her

phone learn more about Shinichi

** F** - School trip to America

**S** -Ran meets Shinichi's parents

** S**

* * *

HAHAHAHA WELL YEAH THE LAST WAS A LITTLE STRANGE! BUT I HOPE THAT WILL HELP YOU! because sometimes in some stories that i read i am really confused about the time... so keep that in mind so we can continue!

well some hints about the story! there is going to be a lot of hunt here [or something like that! ahahahaha ]

ok! keep supprting me! review! i want your opinions ! :P! thanks again! see ya next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Mina! i am back! finally huh? I am so sorry! plz forgive me! i finishe the 6 chapter! ahhahaha campai! yeah i know i know! and! yes! i passed! to the university i wanted! [greek matters] ANYWAY! plz enjoy the story! :)! hope you like it! sorry for the mistakes that i am sure that i have! :) :P! **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**We start**

**Back in real time .**

**On Wednesday morning**

Shinichi, Heiji, Yukiko and Yusaku are at the airport to travel with the private jet of a good friend of Dad Kudo.

- Honey, the fussy Yukiko started yelling, who is this friend of yours? We are here over an hour and we have been waiting like idiots in the middle of the airport! ! ! and menacingly approached her man ...

Yusaku walked little away and said: '' hahahaha don't worry my heart ... there he is! " and pointed his finger in the opposite direction of his wife. They saw a little man , high on age , with a brown hat and coat and with a thick mustache ! He progressed rapidly , always holding his hat so it wouldn't leave his head!

- Are you kidding me ?! Yukiko said.

-Nnnooooo! Shinichi began without being able to believe in his eyes!

It was Megure Keibu who came running to them ...

- ooouyyyyyyyffffffff ... my deepest apologies , my dear friend , but I was in a case and it just finished!... Well shall we? The pilot must be waiting for us! , and he went first to show them the way . The others followed him in silence trying to digest ... Having moved a few meters , they climbed the stairs leading to the roof of the airport and there they saw a helicopter and there , it was yet another surprise ...

- KID ! ! ! Cried Shinichi and Heiji.

-Yo! Hihihihi! Please do not call me anymore with this name ! After I found and sent to jail those who murdered my father, I resigned from the famous , charming , intelligent and fantastic thief that everyone knows ! isn't like that Mr. Kudo and Megure Keibu?

The two men agreed and went into the helicopter. Yukiko and after the three boys followed them too.

**Noon in Hawaii airport.**

- Finally! ! Cried the cheerful Kaito while leaving the airport.

- Finally... why did you come with us anyway? Heiji asked.

-Hahahahah! You should see both your faces ! I came because I know exactly where your girlfriends are ! he said cheerfully and winked.

-How ? Shinichi asked abruptly.

-ts ts ts ... Mentante-san! Kaito answered playfully and continued smiling. Don't be so aggressive ! Let me inform you that although Hawaii is small you cannot find someone as quickly as you think... you need me! And miss Sonoko here has villa like many others, but if you ask someone here he isn't going to tell you anything ... hahahahahaha

- tsssss ... okay Frosty! Shinichi screamed with anger! Go ahead ... we follow!

Megure and Mr. and Miss Kudo followed them silently . They got everybody in the car that was waiting for them . The driver followed the instructions of the young wizard and after about 2 hours of driving they came out of a vast expanse of golden bars and two guards standing .

- Who are you and what you want ? asked the taller of the two henchmen .

Megure moved forward decisively and said:

- We are from the police! And we want to talk with Miss Sonoko if possible.

Then the other guard replied abruptly after a few seconds:

- You can pass. Miss Sonoko is waiting you. Follow me and he start walking , being followed by the second guard and the surprised visitors .

Proceeded for about half an hour walk to traverse across the yard. The path was paved with white marble and right and left were tall trees. Cypresses.

Behind them could been seen the rest of the yard spread to where it reaches your eye and certainly beyond.

- I can'tstop be amazed by the richness of Sonoko, Shinichi muttered as progressed.

After at least half an hour walking they finally arrived at the door of the house. The height was equal to 4 times the father Kudo and it was full of colorful diamonds wich at night they show their real value. They entered to the waiting room and then one of them dressed in black men who accompanied them , told them to wait until Miss Suzuki comes down from her room.

**Meanwhile in Sonoko's room.**

- What ?What are they doing here ? Wait ... OK…let them pass. Yes take them to the waiting room . OK , and she hung up and turned to her two friends who starred in amazement .

- Well ...Outside the entrance are your two princes ... Shinichi and Heiji with Kaito and Mr. and Miss Kudo. Oh! and Inspector Megure.

- What?they screamed.

- And you let them in? Why? yell the angry Ran. I don't want to see him ... Never again!

-Ran... Kazuha whispered and turned her attention to Sonoko. What do you intend to do now? she asked coldly .

Sonoko moved backwards trying to find a safe distance from the dark aura of Kazuha. After reaching a safe distance , she took a deep breath and replied seriously to her friend's question .

-I will go down to talk to them. I am going to tell to our favorite detectives that if they have not come to settle things and to tell the truth , then they need to leave and ...

- NO! NO NO NO ...I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING! NOTHING! I want to get rid of him ... otherwise I'm going to break his bones ...

-Ran calm down ... go lie down please ...

Ran trembled like a fish out of water , she was white as snow and her eyes were bloodshot ... Kazuha helped and lay her in bed ...

- I 'll come with you ... I have to say a few words with them ... Ran you relax and we will prosecute them ... I give you my word. Okay? Sleep now. and she left the room along with Sonoko. They proceed in the corridor until they came out on the stairs and saw their visitors.

The company that waited downstairs , when they saw them they left speechless. The moment of truth came... Everything will be judged by this debate. Shinichi and Heiji moved towards the stairs. Sonoko stopped right in front of Shinichi and looked him in the eye. After a few minutes of silence she flashed him a loud slap . Shinichi grabbed his cheek. It hurts but he knew that it was worth ... and he deserved more and more slapping. He turned and looked at Sonoko. He saw tears. Sonoko lowered her head and walked towards the center of the room ... Kazuha was watching and trying to understand what she was going to do after that. Then she turned to her old friend and favorite boy... Heiji. He didn't follow Sonoko but her. His eyes were just nailed her. She began to blush and she turned her attention back again to the rich girl who was ready to speak.

-How could you do this to her? Huh? Why so many lies? Why did you make her wait for so long? You were next to her all this time and you were watching her been tormented , worried and waiting... And you were just watching her. I don't understand what your problem is!

- I wanted to protect her...the boy whispered.

- Yeah okay ... we heard that again ,Kazuha cut him.

- Right, Sonoko continued. Why don't you walk for once in the place of Ran to see how she felt !You're not alone! And neither you got the only rights in this story ...

- I want to talk to her ... where is she? Shinichi asked her calmly.

- She doesn't want to see you. So please get the fuck out of here! From home and from the island.!

- I'm not going to talk to her!

- Guards ! Take them from here ...I would like to accompany you until the port ... then from there please be sure to empty our corner!

The two black clothes catch him by the arms , lifted him and led him to the door. He tried to react and started screaming but no one listened to him. His parents and Megure followed with Kaito and Heiji.

Kazuha and Sonoko stayed behind and saw them leave.

- They aren't going to leave, Kazuha said.

- I know ... I'm sure of it ... but for now let's go…Ran awaits us.

* * *

**At the port**

- Where were you all this time? Heiji asked the Kaito. I didn't see you anywhere down there…

- It seems logic!... since the only person you looked at was your girlfriend !hihihihihihi!

Heiji blushed and looked ahead.

- Idiot magician... he whispered and approached the other young detective.

- Trust me ... you will thank me later! Kaito screamed to him and continued "Well kitties! I will leave now ... because it seems to me that my job here is over!" and he smiled wide .

- I cannot figure out where you find so much energy! Shinichi replied irritably.

- Yes ... we have to leave too , Shin-chan!

- And me too ! the officer completed.

- We will stay here ! Heiji said and pulled Shinichi closer to him . We need to do something with this issue! Right champ?

- Yes ...We will go to the city to find a hotel to stay and ….AAAAA TAXI !

So they said goodbye and everyone left!

* * *

**Meanwhile back at Sonoko's house.**

In the room Ran was sitting at the balcony and gaze at the view until she saw the company to withdraw ... then she remembered the conversation she had a while ago with Kaito.

**Flashback**

The room's door suddenly opened.

- Who's there? a female voice heard.

There was no answer. A figure appeared in front of the now closed door. He was a tall boy... but she couldn't see the characteristics , only the shadow even though there was enough light in the room ...

-Shinichi? Is that you? the girl asked with hope.

-No sweetie ... but from the sound of your voice I believe that you wish he was here huh? the boy replied with a deep voice .

- Who are you? Ran asked angrily and got up from the bed.

- Relax mademoiselle! I am , and approached her , your beloved and your irresistible magician! Kaito!

- What? ! What do you want here? How did you manage to climb up here? Ran asked the astonished.

- Come on my heart ! Who do you think I am? But of course Kaito Kid!

Ran was staring at him with her mouth wide open! What did that man said right now? But with all that she has heard ... This is the last thing that would impress her ...

- Yes ...ok since when?

- What? Kudo didn't tell you anything? Hm ... Well, then never mind! Leave it... Whatever I say , I cannot prove it to you... but we need it as an example , and he smiled at her.

-Huh? First of all… what you want here? He sent you here?

- No sweetheart ! I came on my own because I owe him a lot! He saved me many times in that case! I came to repay my debt!

- How? I don't understand , said Ran and sat up in bed .

Opposite her sat in a chair and Kaito and began to speak.

- Well believe it or not I am Kaito Kid. My father was the first Kaito Kid ... you know ... the one who had been chased and still being chased from Nakamori Keiji... My father was murdered and therefore i decided to take his position as the most famous thief of all time to find his murderers... but this had as a result Nakamori to start again the hunting against me….and that and another result. He had to leave his family and his daughter alone ... Aoko is the girl who means everything to me ... she didn't show it but she was very hurt from the fact that her father used to spend more time for a thief like me than with his family. It hurt me to see her suffer because of me and I couldn't do anything to help her... I was so close yet so far away from her ... I understand him completely, Kudo... He did that to protect you ... You're everything to him ... if it was anything to happen to you he would possibly loose it... He could disappear from the beginning of the case without giving anyone any information...

- And now let me remind you that this was what he did, Ran interrupted him a little upset.

- Yes ... but in our case he was closer than you might think ... in a different form... And if he was in pain and didn't show it too ... And as you remember he was always there to protect you ... I am not telling you to forgive him but to just hear him ... you have nothing to lose ! Of course this is your choice...

Ran was just sitting there and listening to him carefully ... she didn't show any emotion .. she had the ultimate poker face ... It was scary... After some minutes of silence she responded :

- Yes ... Okay ! thanks for the valuable information you gave me... but can you tell me what happened exactly?I mean what the hell was this case anyway?

- Huh?After all the things you 've heard from me that I the only thing you have to ask me? You're too hard you know! You don't pity me at all? the magician asked doing a puppy-look .

- Not at all! Well since you have nothing else to tell me you may leave at once! Before they find you and send you flying out of here!...And why don't you go and tell something to your princess instead of being here?

-I'm sorry to disappoint you , ma'am ... but I don't have the right to say anything at all in my favorite! After all I am the one who made her suffer all this time… I believe she will hate me even if everything is over now…. I am sure of it! Nothing different from your case! and he opened the door to the room. So goodbye my dear! and he disappeared like smoke!

**END FLASHBACK**

At that time as she was lost in her thoughts she heard the door open with force .

" Bam ! " The sound made her turn and confront a ruddy Kazuha and a very angry Sonoko.

- What happened ?... you both ... Am ... Well?

- They left ... but they aren't going to leave the island ! Sorry Ran ... said a little more calmly Sonoko ...

- Never mind ... So what do you say to go for a drink in the evening? I feel a little better now !

- OK ! I 'm in! Kazuha cried joyfully. " We can meet them anywhere in town!hihihihi! " she thought and began to laugh alone ..

- Yes ! To find boys too ! Huh huh huh? Sonoko asked excited!

-yes! Hahahahaha! said the other two girls together!

* * *

that was! hahahaha ,...now for the next one! i really hope i will not be ssssooooo late! well stay well and wait for me ne? pls review! :)! need options! :)! :)! bb!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi mina! this is the next chapter! thanks for the reviews , the favorites and the followers! Hahahahaha i am very sorry for the english mistakes that i am sure you will find! i am trying to be better! i you have any problem pm me! i think this is a small chapter [ I think idk] anyway but ... it's ok! hahahaha

Well enjoy! and " ..." are thoughts!

* * *

Chapter 7

_**The party**_

The same evening...

Ran and the other girls were ready to go. Ran was wearing a red dress that was shining in the light with small black flowers in the end of it. It had an open décolleté. Her hair was furled up and a red-black flower kept them tightly. She had painted her lips with bright red , her dress was slit at the sides and ended to the ankles where she was wearing black heels. Kazuha was wearing a dark blue dress, strapless and black dragons embroidered on it. She had tied black ribbon at the waist and the dress reached to the knees and came with black heels. Sonoko wore a dress with collar, gold color. It was sleeveless and reached just below the knees. Also came with gold heels and gold earrings and glossy black headband.

They were all ready. They had been invited to a party that would make a well known businessman and family friend of Suzuki Family, the Blouse Family. They climbed on the wagon that awaited the entrance of the villa of Sonoko and started for the villa where the party would be held. When they arrived and got off the wagon, they gave their invitations and proceeded to the room where the party was held. It was a huge space with colorful flowers and at the edge was a platform where an orchestra dressed in red was playing classical music. They picked up by a waiter a martini each one of them, and went and sat on the balcony. Then two boys, about their age, one blond and one dark-brown haired, both dressed in black approached them .

-Oooohh Sonoko , how beautiful you are today, said the brunette boy and bowed.

-Hihihihihi ... girls let me introduce you, he is the only son of the Blouse family. John Blouse. John here are my friends Toyama Kazuha and Mouri Ran.

-Mouri? Are you the daughter of that well known and famous detective? Oh! What an honor to have you here at my party! I guess you know the other two most famous detectives in Japan, Kudo Shinichi and Hattori Heiji! Ah.. they are very good friends of mine! They have helped me many times in the past... But to make a long story short! Here is my cousin Tony, and he showed his companion.

Ran froze at the sound of Shinichi's name and she stared her rich friend. She instead smiled broadly and said:

-AAAA Kazuha! Quickly come with me to the toilet! And John I believe that you have to welcome your guests! , and she winked.

The John caught the meaning and walked away silently. Kazuha didn' understand anything but she simply followed Sonoko leaving Ran and Tony alone.

Tony approached the young girl and sat near her.

-Sooo your name is Ran, huh? Such a beautiful name.

-Yes ... thank you very much... "what is wrong with that guy?Is he flirting me?" she thought.

-And do you like the party so far? he continued.

-Yes... It's good! To tell you the truth…I have never been to such a party ... It's my first time! Ran said laughing a little.

-Really?Hahaha ... You know… you have such a lovely smile! Said the boy and approached her more.

"Ok he just push it! But to see where to go I will let him go on." Ran thought. And she smiled again.

-Really? How sweet! and she blushed. This is the first time that someone is telling me something like that.

-If you want to , I can say it all night and day! Because you deserve it! I know about this idiot detective who made you wait so long! And I promise I will not make you wait , never! and he turned to her.

Ran looked at him curiously and whispered , "Sonoko ...so that this what you were saying on the phone previously ... gggrrrr…."

-How sweet! She replied coldly. But I'm sorry ... I don't need anyone's pity! I'm good on my own! And she left very angry... then she felt a hand grip hers. She turned and saw her interlocutor with a crimson color on his face.

-I'm sorry ... I am really sorry if I offend you ... The truth is that when I saw you coming out of the plane the other day I thought I saw an angel. After I saw you again at the hotel , talking on the phone ... I went to the hotel again and again but I didn't see you anywhere ... then I learned that you weren't staying at the hotel. Then I learned that my cousin would have a party and that I could see you again! Please don't leave ...please! and he lowered his head.

Ran could not believe in her ears ...Is it true? All the things that he told her? No more lies ... but the way he was talking was so real... She wished Shinichi had told her the same things ... perhaps … but that guy was so similar to him…. Brown hair and blue eyes and kind face…

She approached him and lifted his head. He looked at her and crossed his arms round her waist and pulled her even closer to him. Her chest was touching his. Both breathed heavily. Ran didn't know what was going on. She felt a little fire inside her becoming even bigger. She got her arms around his neck and approached more her face to his. He slowly lowered his hands and touched her ass. He stopped and looked at her to see her reaction. He brought his lips closer to hers until they touched the surface. Ran couldn't think anything. Everything was so good and exotic for her. Everything was so beautiful. She didn't know what had happened to her ... She wanted so much to kiss him ... and she did ... She kissed him. Tony was amazed but he didn't left anything to escape .. He began to lick her lips up and down to open her mouth and to get in. She opened and his tongue got in and start to explore her mouth. When he was touching her mouth she was moaning from pleasure…The kiss was very deep but both were amused ... Ran couldn't be stopped and bellowed with delight . So is Tony. At some point they stopped and Tony raised her on the sill of the balcony and continued to kiss her. Ran spent one hand in his hair. It was so soft! She felt a beautiful sense of confusion. His hair was just like Shinichi's. She couldn't hear anything except the music and she couldn't think anything but Shinichi. At some point they stopped to take air and she looked straight in his eyes ... his eyes were dark blue as the sea. His smile very sweet and his face begging more. Then Tony said:

- I'll go get something to drink. Don't leave! he winked at her and left.

She turned around and started the garden. Then it hit her…

-That voice… it wasn't Shinichi's… No… It was someone else….Oh my god! Did I just kiss someone else and thought that he was Shinichi? I hate you now more , Shinichi!

She felt a tear going straight down from her eyes to her mouth. She was hopeless… Then she saw a fountain in the center of the garden right in front of her and around of it a lot of statues of beautiful women. "Ancient Greek women should be."she thought and sighed. Then she started to feel a knot in her stomach... like something wasn't right. "Something about that boy... Why?" Her thoughts were interrupted from Sonoko.

-Raaan! she sang ,how was your kiss? and she laughed evilly.

-Huh? It was good... but something doesn't seem right with that guy ...

- You have noticed too , huh?

-What do you mean? she asked puzzled her friend .

- When I left to go to the toilet with Kazuha , we started talking about this guy ... I left you on your own with him so you could meet and a little richer guys but then I started to feel a bit bad for this ... so I started to gather information ... and I ended that this guy is fake ...He is a womanizer... He only wants you for the bed and nothing more ... and for this I came to warn you ... But I saw you two kissing. And Ran! That was your fist kiss! Sonoko start screaming!

- uh ... yeah ... em…no it wasn't and stop screaming! I will go for a walk in the garden. Seems that the martini bothered me much more than I thought and that's why I started doing shit like this and it's still 10! I'm leaving ... Oh ! And if he comes back tell him that I left and to look for another victim! and she descended the stairs leading to the garden ...

Then came and Tony back with the drinks and surprised saw Sonoko waiting for him instead of Ran ...

-Where is your friend? he asked gently.

-She wasn't feeling so good so she left ... and also I would like to tell you that everything I had told you was lies! Hahaha sorry! Better find another girl! You DON'T deserve HER! And she grabbed one of the drinks.

-OK no problem ... anyway she was very sharp and I don't like women like that! Bye! And he left whistling cheerfully.

-Huh? Anyway! Wait…she said this wasn't her first kiss? And where is Kazuha? KAZUHA!? And she left to look for her friend.

* * *

Meanwhile Ran is walking towards the fountain looking at the stars without being careful before her. At one point she looked ahead and saw the fountain. From so close it was much beautiful . White marble carved with flowers on it. And a guy sitting a little further... Wait …WHAT?

- Sorry but maybe... HUH?

The guy looked up and surprised:

-Ran? What are you doing here ? Wait! Raaaaannnn!

Ran started running... "Why is he here? Why?"

Shinichi started running behind her. He managed to catch up with her and he hugged her tightly from behind.

- Let me go... Get out of here ... I don't want you near me ... how dare you approach me like that? and she slipped from his arms.

-Ran please ... listen to me ... and then do what you want ! If you listen to me I will never talk to you anymore ... I promise…. Youwill be free to go to Tony … Don't worry about it…

- What ? What are you talking about ? Tony ? Is that what you care about? You know his name!? You only care with who I will be with? How dare you?

- What? No!~ Wait…stop! Listen to me!

- Look Shinichi I am telling ya! Leave me alone! Get out of my life! I don't want to do anything from you! All this time you could talk to me! All this time we have been together! I thought that you care for me! That I was something to you! Even a friend! I wouldn't care! But no… it seems that I was nothing to you! You didn't trust me at all! You played with me! You… YOU….

- Wait ... I am sorry …. you're right ... but…

- But I loved ya! And you betrayed me like that! Yes Mr. Detective! You see I was fall in love with you! I was always loving ya and had been waiting for you…. But you only cared about you cases! Not my feelings! Yeah…. Maybe then back in London when you had told me that you loved me …. Maybe you did loved me…. But you never show it to me! NEVER! BYE! And she start running crying towards the balcony where she had came from… she wanted to go somewhere to be alone! No one else! Only herself!

Shinichi was just standing in the middle of the garden alone… He was just listening again and again in his head what Ran had just told him… He didn't expected to be that bad the whole situation… He was feeling horrible… he felt a big knot in his stomach… His mind blacked out and couldn't think anymore…. He just turned around and walked back to the fountain…. There was only one thing to do…. To disappear for ever from this planet… he just lost his love of his life… he made her cry and hurt her more that anyone could… he betrayed her…. He walked slowly with an empty look on his face. When he arrived at the fountain he step on it and stand there for a moment. He looked down and show his reflection. And then he stepped again and….."SPLASH" he fell in it…he could feel the cold water came in his clothes and make him wet more and more… he felt his body heavy… he closed his eyes… "it seems that the fountain was deeper that it looked like from the outside… hahaha" he thought and then he blacked out…

* * *

**Ok people! that was the 7 chapter! There was a kiss scence in it! i hope that it was acceptable the description of it! hihihihi ! And this is the question of the day! I rate the story M so i can write whatever i want in it! And i will put in it some sex scence! and i want to ask you... how do you like it! i mean you want details? she did that he did that and that ... or they did it and we continue to the next day! i am not put scence like that in the next chapter .. i will later! so you can preview your opinions if you want anytime you want! hahahaha! well thank you! and wait to see that end of shinichi! *evil laugh***

**BYE ! SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!**


	8. Chapter 8

ALL RIGHT! i am very happy! because i am very inspired lately! and i don't know why!... WELL THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! i am really touched! you know years ago when i had update my very first story [with an other account] the first review was a very big text! i mean really really big! full of bad things... i closed the account and the story too... but now we are differnet! hahahaha! i am very sorry for my english mistakes that i am sure you will find! i am trying to improve my self! :P

**READ**

{ oh and yeah! when you read! while is the scence wth our lovebirds the previous chapter continue! i mean ran kiss tony , sonoko talk with ran , ran to the fountain , finds shinichi , she rans , shinishi blum in the water! :)!}

''..'' ARE THOUGHTS! ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Love trap**

Sonoko was looking for Kazuha but unsuccessfully. Eventually she found John and she started a conversation with him so that she completely forgot that she was looking for someone...

**Back before Sonoko go and find Ran at the Balcony….**

-Sonoko! Wait! Sono-

-SSShhhhh ... Don't talk just come with me ...

A handsome and mysterious man closed her mouth and asked her to follow him.

"That voice ... don't tell me…!"

She followed him. They climbed the stairs and walked into a room. The man locked the door and proceeded. He sat behind the desk and looked at her straight in the eye. Kazuha sat down on the nearest couch and looked at him too. After some time of silence she said:

-Heiji ... What are you doing here? And why did you bring me here? she said coldly.

-Kazuha ... Why did you leave? Why you didn't answer your cell phone! Do you know how much I was worried about you?! I thought that you had been kidnapped!

-oohhhh I am s sorry Heiji…AS IF! And let me tell you something! I DON'T CARE! All this time I was the one who was always so worried! All this time you had me in the dark! You never told me anything! And she started crying. YOU ARE A COMPLETE IDIOT!

-Don't cry , and he got up from his chair , I am sorry ... please do not cry ... , he approached her and sat next to her ... I did everything for you. I wanted you to be safe...

-I don't care! DO YOU KNOW what I went through them ALL THESE PAST MONTHS? You never called me to tell me that you were ok! at least alive! NEVER , and she continue to cry.

The boy stood up , pulled her up and threw her over him ... He hugged her tightly and said:

-I will not ask you to forgive me but I want you to know one thing! I love you ... I Have always loved you! And I will still love you even if you hate me and you don't want to see me again in front of you. I will always be there to protect you ... I will always be there for whatever you need ... Even though I no longer have place in your heart ...

Kazuha was like : what is he talking about? He loves me Did he just said that? Heiji you BAKA! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! Never…, and she hugged him and with cleansed voice she replied:

-Do you know how long I have been waiting you to tell me this? I love you too and I have always loved you and I will still love you ... always ... always ... and her sentence was interrupted by a kiss.

Heiji hugged her tightly and passed one arm around her neck and grabbed her head. She just closed her eyes leaving the last tears she had left ... but this time it was tears of joy ... after a while they stopped their kiss and he whispered sweet to her ear that he loved her and that he wished to never end this moment. She agreed and they kissed again. He pushed her gently on the couch so she would lay on him[the couch]! He wanted her so much and couldn't thought of anything else but her. Her lips were so just couldn't stop kissing her! He put his right hand next to her head and the other touched her face ... She had such beautiful eyes that glinted in the light of the room. He bent and kissed her again. The kisses were deep and endless. Their tongues danced inside their mouths and traveled like themselves... Kazuha crossed her arms around his neck and pulled him toward her. He then began to kiss neck from both sides. She laughed because he was tickling her but she was feeling ever hotter!

She pushed him and threw him on the other side of the sofa! She sat on the top of him. She began to unbutton the shirt he was wearing. He was just staring at her with such admiration. He didn't expect her to be so aggressive ... but what to expect from the Aikido champion. "Arg" she sat on this part that makes every boy different from a girl. Heiji started to become excited. She pulled out his tie began to kiss his neck. Then she kissed him again on the mouth. Heiji felt very hard down there ... Then out of nowhere Kazuha stood over him and left the sofa, she fixed his hair, and unlocked the door and left the room. Heiji was left looking like shit with a boner. As soon as he realized what happened he got up , fixed himself up and down ,made his tie and went to find his friend.

-Damn you , Kazuha ... you will pay for this! he muttered as he went down the stairs ...

Kazuha went and found Sonoko who was still speaking with John.

-Here you are and I've been looking for you all over the house! she cried!

-Ah! Sorry! Come with me! We will go and find Ran ... See you John! Thanks for your company!

And they left for the balcony.

-First! Why are you so red and , she touched her forehead, so warm!? Do you have a fever?

-Huh? N-NO~~! I was running up and down to find you , that's why! Yeah! Hahahaha

-Ooookkk... And secondly ... remember this guy that we were talking about in the bathroom?

-Yeah! What is wrong with him?

-I saw him kissing with Ran... and not only that ... I saw and Shinichi seeing them kissing! Then he got me looking at him and run to the garden ... Then I went and found Ran after the other guy left and talked to her ... I saw her somehow angry and she went to the garden too ... And now I wonder if they met...

-WWHAAT? And why did you let her go to where Shinichi was?

-But to talk to him of course! Or at least to give her some explanations at last... She is like crap everyday! I can't let her like that! Even if she doesn't want to see him! Today was a chance!So let's go!

-Where?

-To the fountain of course!

They started running but in the middle of the way they stopped because they were tired! That damn fountain was so far away! After a long time they finally arrived!

-Hey! Isn't that fountain very deep? Kazuha asked a little worried.

-Yes-yes ... but where are they? Nobody is here? Sonoko wondered.

-Ne... It's too dark down there ever if there are lights! Are you sure that this is a fountain?

-NO my child! Is something like a well… but very shallow compared to the other wells and very deep compared to the other fountains! Sonoko started shouting upset.

-Sonoko ... We have a little problem... There is a corpse in here...

-Kazuha let the crap! There is no way that there is a co- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Sonoko yelled and fell backwards. A boy!

- Huh?SHINICHI-SAN! Kazuha yelled and grabbed his body which seemed to float.

He tried to pull him out but because the water had soaked up his clothes she couldn't to anything alone.

-Sonoko! Run! Go call someone for help! Now!

-YES! YES! And she started running towards the house. In the middle of her way she found Heiji.

-Heiji ... Run ... Shinichi ...he maybe ...is dead...

-What? and went straight to the fountain ... leaving Sonoko behind. She continued to the house to call an ambulance.

"Why did I left him alone that stupid idiot! Please ... Don't die! I am coming for you bro!''

* * *

**THAT WAS IT! HAHAHAHA WE STILL DON'T KNOW ABOUT SHINICHI! *evil laugh***

**Marwa Muj Afifi i hope that you liked it! There was Heiji x Kazuha scence ... but a little incomplete! but i promise i will make them go to the bed! and the sofa and the table and the floor .. whenever you want! **

**PEOPLE i continue with the drama here! thanks for your reviews again! and the followers too! and the people who put the story to their favorites! it means a lot to me! see ya next chapter!**


	9. author's report 2 --

**hi mina! how are you? well i am telling ya now!**

**because i am moving right now and at my new house i will not have internet for a long time i believe , i will not be able to upload any new chapter!**

**i will continue wrighting thouhg and when i will have internet i will upload...maybe 1 or and 2 chapters! hahahaha**

**i am telling ya so you will not wait a new chapter in that short of time!**

**hahahaha i am very sorry! plz be patient! :)!**

**thanks for your reviews and fav and follows again! it means a lot to me! **

**bye bye! **


	10. Chapter 9

**HI HI HI! I MA SSSOOOO SSSOOORRRRYYYYY! THE INTERNET CONNECTION... NO THE COMPANY THAT IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THE INTERNET CONNECTION IS AT FAULT!... FINALLY INTERNET!**

**i have write some chapters hihihihi... but i am still translating them hohohoho... anyway!this is the chapter everyone was waiting for! hihihihihi sorry for making you wait so long... gomenosai! -.-||| hehehehehe... anyway!**

**i am sorry for the mistakes that you are going to find in the story... my english aren't and the best as you can see! but i am doing my best!**

**ejoy!**

**" ... is dialog!**

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

**_I am trying to save you_**

Heiji approached the fountain. He saw Kazuha trying to pull something out of it. "Please tell me he isn't…" He thought and ran even faster. When he arrived he saw his friend. Shinichi had a calm expression on his face ... as if he wanted to die ... "THAT IDIOT" Heiji screamed ! He helped Kazuha to pull his friend out of that god damn fountain. He grabbed his left arm and Kazuha his right. They finally took him out of the water and lied him down on the floor. Heiji put his head on his chest to see if his friend was still breathing ... but unfortunately …. Nothing... he couldn't hear anything…

- I'll give him the first aid, the girl said suddenly beside him .

- Huh? No. I will do it...He is MY friend! and he started to give him first aid. Heiji spent at least thirty minutes but he kept trying to save his friend .

- Come on, man ! Wake up! please!You can't just die yet! Not now! Come back! Ran will be so sad! If you leave us now everything will be over! Come …on..

-Heijiiii! Kazuha cried. Stop it please! You are very tired! I 'll continue , please stop ! The ambulance will come, it's on his way... Please ... and she started crying ... YOU CAN'TCONTINUE ANYMORE... ... Please ... There is no hope ...HEIJI!

- LEAVE ME ALONE KAZUHA! I WILL not stop ... No now….no! He would do the same ... No ... you ... stop ...,and then he collapsed ...

- HIEIJIIIIII ! ! !

*pats -pats -pats * "What happened? Where is the emergency?" A nurse asked and approached Shinichi and the others.

- Please do something ... please ! Save them !

The nurse went closer to Shinichi and checked his pulse. She sake her head and said:

-I'm sorry miss ... but the child here who is wet left us... And she approached Heiji. There is hope for him! Get him to the hospital! !

- What? Huh? No! Shinichi ...

Tears were running like a river ...She couldn't believe it... that boy which was lying in front of her , was dead ... She had seen many corpses in her life but that was the first time that she felt so shocked and so desperate ... He saw them taken away Heiji's body…. She felt useless… after all she had not any strength to get up or to answer the questions of the nurses around her ... Ran ... What will Ran do now?How cruel can her destiny be ? What she did wrong and she is going through all of them? So unfortunate ... She was so mad at Shinichi….How could he do this to her friend ... How could he leave her alone ... and what is that expression on his face ... Why joyful? Happy because he would leave her friend and hurt her even more ...?

- I hate you ! Can you hear me? I HATE YOUUUU! and she hit him very violently with both her hands simultaneously ,the belly of the detective , who was lying before her.

Then suddenly the body began to move , coughs and through water from it's mouth ... he stood up and looked at her ...

- Gah Gah Gah ... Why ... look at me ... so gkachchchch ... and why stand still ? Ahhh ...

-Huh? YOU ALIVE ... HAHAHAHAHA YOU ARE LIVE ! HAHAHAHAHA ! !OIIIIIIII OIIIIIII ! HERE !OVER HERE!HE IS STILL ALIVE !

- Yes … I live… Hihihihi ... finally … back to live…I survived huh?

- You will eat very powerful punches at home ... if Ran finds out , do you know how much she will worry?

- DON'T TELL HER ! NEVER! She will think that , this was her fault... Don't tell her ...please…, and he lowed his head, please….

- What happened? Speak ! What happened ! ? but at that moment the paramedics took him away and she couldn't get answers.

Then Sonoko came and stand behind Kazuha.

- What happened ?Come on, get up . Come on! Let's go!

-Where? She asked with evident amazement on her face.

-But in the house to get Ran and go to the hospital ...!

-Huh? Ran? I don't know … because Kudo told me to not tell her anything about this accident…

- I heard him ... but it would be better for her to know. I don't know what happened between them but I think Kudo quarreled and decided to make a splash in the water to wake up ... right ?

-Hahahaha…splash huh? Kazuha agreed with her and followed her.

They got in the car and at that moment someone knocked the car window . It was John.

-Oh John. What do you want? Sonoko kindly asked the prospective interlocutor .

- Please! I want two favors ...

- Yes ... what ?

- The first is … I want you to inform me when you will learn anything new about this case…..and the other one…please don't say anything about this to the media because I don't want to create scandals against me and my detective friend's.

Yes ... yes I understand. If I learn anything I will call you as fast as I can, but don't expect much ! Goodbye. and she closed the window. "GO" she said to the driver and the car left.

- Let me ask you something ... did you transfer Ran back home tonight? Sonoko asked her driver.

- Not exactly ,the driver replied calmly.

-What do you mean?

- I didn't take her home ... I was asked to go to the beach across the harbor.

- What ? Oh my Fucking Lord... nice ... Take us to the hospital first then…please ... Kazuha would sit and watch our patients how are they doing ... I'm going to find Ran and I will come back?

-O - OK!

They arrived at the hospital and they descended Kazuha.

- I leave them to you okay? Sonoko asked her.

- Yes ! and good luck ! You will need it ! Kazuha replied.

- I know ... and the car left.

Kazuha got in the hospital and began searching for the two detectives .

Sonoko went to the beach and began searching for Ran but nothing….

Then she saw something red on the rocks at the very end of them and ready to fall ...

-RRRRAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN! She started screaming and ran toward her .

Luckily she grabbed her before she jump and pulled her back.

- And you 're crazy? Why everyone got hurt today? Damn it! And water! Water everywhere water! And Sonoko began to cry as she was caring in the arms of her friend .

-Huh? What…are.. you…. ,and she faint.

-Ran? OI RAN! AAAA luckily she only fainted.

She call her driver and took Ran to the hospital too…

AT THE HOSPITAL

-Kazuha! How is everyone?

- Shinichi is better but he has swallowed a lot of water and he has hit his head during the fall so he fell unconscious and remained like that in the water and suffered … that is what happened . But ...

- But what ?

- Well ... Heiji ... I don't even know anything about him ...The doctors haven't come out since he came here and i dont know what to think…... Ran? Where is she? She asked a little confused…

Sonoko crossed her arms and took a deep breath.

-She is in the hospital too ... She went to jump off some rocks earlier... then she fainted and I brought her here !

- Did she learn about Shinichi and then she went to jump or?

- or ! Sonoko hissed!

-Oh so awful ... and she bowed her head ...

Sonoko sit next to her without saying anything. The hours went by and they had no news about any of their three friends who were hospitalized .

Then suddenly they were approached by a nurse and were informed that their friend had awakened and she was doing fine. Then they stood up happily and followed the nurse to find Ran. When they enter her room they saw a girl sitting on the bed , looking outside and being completely lost.

-Ran? Are you ok? Sonoko asked her friend.

-Huh? yes ! Yes ! And ... sorry ! thousands of apologies for making you so worried about me ... and she bowed deeply her head.

- No problem sweetie ! You just scared me to death! The rich girl replied warmly and sat on the bed next to her friend .

Kazuha went to the window and looked out ... it had already dawned and although it was raining there were no clouds.

- It's raining ... the sky is crying ... I wonder ... what does that mean? She whispered and turned and looked at Ran with a look full of pessimism ..." I'm going down to the cafeteria to get coffee" ,she continued ..."bye!"... and left the room ...

- Is something wrong with her? Ran asked innocently.

- Hmmmm ... I think I need to tell you what happened last night and then you will understand.

She began telling her about Shinichi who was found half dead and Heiji who was trying to save him and that in the end they both ended up in the hospital. Ran couldn't believe it ...She felt tears coming down her face. She couldn't stop them. She was feeling so lonely and angry with her self.

-It 's All my fault ... If i... if I had listened to him ... If i... he ...

-Don't blame yourself ... You did what you thought that it was right for you ... you were not ready to listen to him yet ... and he asked us to not tell you anything because he said that will start to blame yourself ...

Ran got up from her bed. Her eyes were wide open and full of anger.

- What ? What did he say? HUH? WHO DOES HE THINK THAT HE IS HUH? THEN WHY HE DIDN'T DROWN AND LEAVE ME ALONE HUH?

-Ran you have totally lost it… you're still influenced by drugs ... you got some sleep and I will see you later! Sonoko replied calmly.

-No I won't sleep! Now I am flustered! I am going!

-HUH? Where? Are you crazy? The doctor said that you need to rest.

-To Shinichi's ! and she left the room.

-What the fuck is wrong with all of them today?Sonoko screamed with anger and ran to catch up with her friend.

* * *

**hihihihi...he is he is ... ? hahahahaha we will see next chapter! what is going to happen between them? secret! the next chapter is much much bigger than the other ones... i really don'y know why! i just start writing and writing and couldn't stop... i am amazed!**

**ANYWAY! SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER! { i will not be so late like now}**


End file.
